


Second Chances

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Do Anything For Love, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Jealous Oliver, Jealousy, Lies, Love, M/M, Pain, Resolved Sexual Tension, Second Chances, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, Trust, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had the chance to go back and fix it, would you? Felicity has a shot to change things and she takes it, consequences be damned. Secrets come out, one person holds all the cards because she has gone through it all before, can she handle it or will she falter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It worked

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the plot. I hope you enjoy, I got bored this today and started to write what was inside my head.  
> More notes at the bottom.

Felicity sat at her desk in the IT department, she looked down at her clothes and saw that she was wearing dark jeans, a green dress shirt and boots instead of the pink blouse and stripped pencil skirt, and panda flats. She looked to her right to the desk calendar and saw that it was 2012, she smiled as she touched the green pendent necklace around her neck. She took her right hand and touched her hair, it was short just below her ears layered. And if she looked in the mirror her hair color would be black. "It worked." she said to herself, she looked at her computer to see what she was working on and started to work on it, she absent mindedly picked up her red pen and started to chow on it. ' Oliver should be by soon with the bullet riddled laptop. It has to go the same way as before.' she thought. Right on queue Oliver walked into her office, "Felicity Smoak." he said. She looked from him to the laptop, everything transcribed the same way as the first time even her giving him the really look.

Oliver looked at her while she explained what was on the laptop. She looked different then the last time he saw her, but in his defense he hasn't seen her in what four years. She has a slight tan, no make-up, her not wearing her glasses he can see her face clearly, she has some Asian features around her eyes, nose, and mouth. He looked down at her bare arms and saw muscles move while she typed 'she probably has more muscles underneath her clothes.' "Mr. Queen, Mr. Queen" broke his thoughts. He looked at her "Yes." he said she smiled " I'm done, do you need anything else?" she asked. "What ethnicity are you?" he blurted out. "I'm half Vietnamese." She answered holding out the laptop. Oliver stood up taking the laptop from her hand brushing it slightly, "Thank you." he said. "có một ngày tốt lành" she said. "What does that mean?" he asked "It means have a good day." she stated and went back to work. He looked at her one more time then left coming up with a plan to take down Lawton.

Ted Grant as closing up shop when he heard the door open, he turned and took in the sight of a woman walking in. She was dressed in black cargo pants, black boots, a white tank top under a brown jacket. He tilted his head as she walked further into the room "I know the hair color is all wrong, but I wanted to try my mother's and sister's hair color." she stated. Ted smiled "Artemis Crock what brings you down to the Glades." he said giving her a hug. They broke apart "Well I am a little rusty on some things, and I want reopen Rebecca's Clinic here in the Glades." She stated. "Okay, when do you want to start?" he responded, "How fast can you get people on board?" she countered. ”By tomorrow morning." he said. She smirked "Let's get started." she said and they both walked outside the door, Ted locked the door behind him. They walked into the heart of the Glades, "So, you're not a teenager anymore." he said, "Nope, I'm 23." she said as she spotted a young man in a red hoodie. She nodded her head towards him, Ted nodded and they walked over to him. "Hey Harper." Ted said, Roy turned and looked at them "Hey Ted, who's this?" Roy asked. "I'm Artemis, or Felicity when around other people. I changed my name. I would like your help with something." she said, Roy tilted her head "What do you want?" Roy asked. "I want to reopen the Clinic I need all the help I can get." she stated. She waited for Roy to think about it for a bit, "All right let's get started." Roy commented.

**Next Morning**

Tommy Merlyn was at his Father's house waiting to talk to him, the TV on in the background. They both turned to the TV when they heard that Glades were on. They watched and saw that they people of the Glades were trying to reopen the Clinic by themselves , not caring that they are taking on a Multimillion dollar company to do it. Malcolm looked pissed Tommy looked curious. Tommy headed towards the door to leave "You walk out that door, and go down there and help I will cut you off!" Malcolm yelled. Tommy faced him "Cut me off." Tommy said and slammed the door behind him. He got into his car and headed to the Glades.


	2. hiatus

This story is not flowing right with the chapters I have written. So this story will be on hiatus till I can work it out, but I will be writing a similar story. The story line will be of my story lookil in the mirror. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. I do understand some people won't like it, but please if you don't have anything nice to write in the comments section please don't write it. I like criticism, but not if it is mean and nasty.


End file.
